Insidious Remnants
Overview Summary #Speak with Glayvin. #Watch the ritual. #Defeat the Aspect of Lazarus. #See Justiciar Naveed for your reward. Obtained from :Justiciar Naveed in Alcazia Tangle Requirements :The Asura Trap Reward :*10,000 XP :*1,000 Gold :*150 Asura reputation points Dialogue :"! It is fitting you should be here to witness this. '''Glayvin' has finally figured out how to remove that accursed aspect of the Unseen One from me. He's almost ready to begin the ritual. You know, I wouldn't have made it this far if not for you. Won't you stay and see this through?"'' ::Accept: "I've come this far. I might as well stay until the end." ::Reject: "Sorry. I've spent too much time on this little project already." ::When asked about quest: "It's almost time! The '''ritual' will begin soon."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Glayvin) :"Preparations... preparations must be made. It is almost ready. The patterns are nearly aligned. Do the voices in my head say they are ready?" ::Accept: "The voices... er, we... are ready to begin the ritual." ::Reject: "The voices say wait a little while longer." (aborts the conversation) :"Your entire party will be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Glayvin: "Concentrate. Concentrate. This requires my full attention. Quiet. Quiet, all you voices! Look for the patterns. I must focus..." :Justiciar Naveed: "Ah... I feel something... Something is changing..." :Justiciar Naveed: "Wait... this... this doesn't feel... right..." :Glayvin: "The aspect! The aspect manifests! And it is angry! You must quell its rage! Quickly, before all is lost." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Glayvin: "Incomprehensible... The aspect cannot be removed? Cannot, cannot.... But we have changed it, somehow. Its pattern is different. I must examine this further..." Reward Dialogue :"No, this.... No, it can't be. I've come so far. I've fought long and hard, believing that if I just persevered there would be a way through this. And now I find that no matter how hard I struggle, I am bound to a fate I can't escape... like a scarecrow strung up in the carrion fields. :I wonder if this is how the Chosen felt; bound upon the Bloodstone, unable to focus on anything except the axe... swinging like a pendulum, cutting their time short. Pardon me, friend. I need some time alone to think." Followup :Moths to a Flame Walkthrough Speak with Justiciar Naveed to get the quest, then talk to Glayvin (who is standing nearby) to be transported to an instance of Tarnished Haven called "Insidious Remnants". Watch the ritual and when the Aspect of Lazarus appears (an air Elementalist), you are to attack it. Once defeated, your party will be taken back to stand beside Naveed in Alcazia Tangle, claim your reward and take the next quest. Notes *Third in a chain of five quests: #Justiciar Naveed: Turning the Page #Justiciar Naveed: The Asura Trap #Justiciar Naveed: Insidious Remnants #Justiciar Naveed: Moths to a Flame #Glayvin: The Justiciar's End *This quest can be done easily with heroes and henchman. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points